This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
This invention relates to a system and method of treating a well, particularly to an oil, gas or water well. As will be appreciated, oil and natural gas have a profound effect on modern economies and societies. In order to meet the demand for such natural resources, numerous companies invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired resource is discovered below the surface of the earth, drilling and production systems are employed to access and extract the resource. These systems can be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies generally include a wide variety of components and/or conduits, such as a Christmas tree (tree), various control lines, casings, valves, and the like, that control drilling and/or extraction operations.
As will be appreciated, various control lines or other components of a production or transport system are employed to provide a path for hydraulic control fluid, chemical injections, or the like to be passed through the wellhead assembly. For instance, chemicals and gases are injected into the well in order to treat scale, wax or other factors that tend to reduce the value, quality or quantity of fluids produced from the well. However, various injection methods may have varying uses and degrees of success. For example, certain systems and methods are suited for a particular style of wellhead or may provide a limited enhancement to the recovery operation.